Rise of Chaos chapter
by Blazeingheroine
Summary: A normal trip for Riley turns into a disaster that involves a fat guy and a large jewel. Now with a new body, she needs to find the rest of the chaos emeralds with help from Sonic and co. to get back home. However, Eggman has other ideas and new machines to prove it. Other than that a foe new and old is being rewaken. Time is almost out. Rated T cause rough language, mostly Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Riley's POV

It was suppose to be a normal day. A normal day where there aren't any robots trying to kill you. I really wish that I didn't take the short way. But something makes me think it was going to happen anyway.

Earlier that day…

"Riley wake up."

"…"

"RILEY!"

"Wah…" I mumbled.

"Come on Riley. How can you forget what day it is" My mother asked.

To those words I was finally awake. The grin on my face must have told her. She left my room while I got my small suitcase from under the bed. I sure did remember what today is. Today is today that I get to see Dad. Mom and Dad got divorced when I was around five. Of coarse I have no clue why they got divorced, but hey, I'm fine with it. It seems like my parents are more like friends now. But anyway, I was packed up and ready for action. I quickly scoffed down breakfast and ran to the ten-thirty bus. It took an hour to get to Dad's town from the city. Nothing really amazing happen. I got off at my stop and took a short cut, which took ten minutes off my journey to Dad's house. About halfway there, something caught my eye. There was something sparkling in a bush. I went to investigate and found a large jewel. I mean, it was HUGE! It was bigger than the largest jewel in the world. I decided that I would show Dad this later.

Shadow's POV

"This better work" I mumbled.

"Come on Shadow. Have a little faith," the Faker said.

"Anyway, this machine should draw all the chaos emeralds in one place," explained Tails.

"And the war would be over," finished Sonic.

The war. It seems like no matter how many times we beat Eggman, he always comes back. Sometimes he manages to get a Chaos emerald. That equals him to raise some beast that he can't control or try to rewrite reality. Then he comes crying to us to save him and the world. I wouldn't even bother if it weren't for the promise I made long ago. To help humankind. Even though they were the cause of all of a my misery.

"I'm going to start up the tracking process", Tails said," It will attract all the emeralds into a ten mile radius."

Tails grab the emerald that I found yesterday and put in the machine. About ten seconds later, five of the seven emeralds appeared on the screen. But the sixth one wouldn't come up. Ten minutes later and it still wouldn't up.

"I looks like your little toy didn't work," I mumbled.

"Shut up, Shadow," Sonic yelled.

"Calm down," Tails sighed," The other emerald is on a other world. All I need to do is increase the power."

Riley's POV

I was almost to Dad's house when my backpack started to vibrate. It was my phone, so I answered. After I was done, I notice that the jewel was glowing. Then, it started to get hot.

"O.K this isn't normal," I thought.

That's when it flashed right then and there. The experience was nothing I have every felt. My head was doing summersaults and every bone in my body was broken. After the light faded, I threw up. After I threw up, I notice I was somewhere else. A jungle maybe. I also notice that the jewel was gone. What a loss. I really wanted to show it to Dad.

"Man, what happen that would have me show up here," I asked myself," I mean, I'm not where I was before."

"No my dear, you certainly not," said someone behind me.

I quickly turned around and almost threw up again. What I found was the fattest man I have ever seen. He also had the largest mustache ever! That combo does not sit well. He was sitting in a cup shape ship thing.

Now, now, little girl. All you have to do hand over the emerald and you go off, scot free," the creepy guy said.

My dad told me to never trust strangers. This man also called me a little girl. That kind of freaked me out. So I burst out of there. I'm the fastest on my track team, so I was surprise that two bee like metal things were on my trail. Then they started shooting lasers! O.K these are defiantly bee robots. Now I have a tough decision to make. Keep running and probably get killed. Or stop to attack with small rocks and get killed. I didn't make a choice because I got hit with a stun ray. Well, I guess it was stun ray because it didn't kill me. Though it really suck that I can't move the lower half of my body.

"Now that you had time to think about it, how about you hand over the emerald now," the fat guy smirked.

"Never," I spat.

"Why you little brat!" shouted the mustache man as he pushed a random button.

Some purple gas came out of his ship thing. It smelled disgusting. I wish he would go away. I don't have the jewel anymore. But I wonder how he knew that I had it. Heck, I could have told him I didn't have it anymore. But I said never. Did I still have it and didn't notice. Why is every thing going blurry? My head hurts. Gas. Why… th…at… son… o…f…a…


	2. Chapter 2

Tail's POV

"It seem like all the emeralds are in the Turquoise Hill Zone," I said excitedly.

"Does anybody know why "Zone" seems to appear at the end of most of the places around here? It doesn't make any sense at all," Shadow asked, annoyed as ever.

"I told you, like a hundred times before," teased Sonic," There's a small, wooden sign that tells the you what the place is called. Some of the signs date back to before they put hill or island at the end. I'm pretty sure I told you this before, do you have amnesia again?

"Shut up, Faker! I asked the fox," Shadow yelled," Besides, some of the zones have hill in it."

"Sweet chaos," I sighed.

I turned to grab my communicator to contact everyone else, but that's when I notice something funny. Two of the dots representing the emeralds started to move! This can only mean one thing. Eggman is on the move. I went to report this to Sonic and Shadow, how ever, they were still in an argument. Judging by their stances, they were going to duke it out.

"For the love of Chaos, not in the house!" I screamed" I don't want to rebuild again!"

"What is it, fox," Shadow scoffed.

"It seems like Eggman is causing trouble again", I sighed.

"Alright then, lets kick that Egghead to next week!" Sonic grinned.

Of course Sonic being Sonic, he bursts off with out a second thought. Shadow sighs and takes off. I grab my emerald locater and followed. While we running, I notice Shadow more pissed than normal. Than again, he was like this since we came back from Soleanna. It's not like we were attacked or anything. We just came to see the celebration. Wonders what's eating him?

"Why you little brat!"

I snapped back to reality to Eggman gas a young girl. The girl had long black hair put up in a ponytail, was wearing a black t-shirt with a sliver rose imprinted on it, and black shorts. She also had gold eyes like Silver. Wait, who's Sliver? I never met any body named Silver. Then how come I know that he has gold eyes. Man, that's weird.

"Why… you… son… o…f…a…"

That's when the girl collapse. She lasted longer then me and Sonic did. That's embarrassing.

"Boss, it seems like the chaos emerald isn't physically on the human girl," Orbot quickly stated.

"How do you reckon," asked Cubot.

" It doesn't matter," said Eggman, barely ignoring his robot's voice chip," I have a machine that I had save for when Sonic turns into Super Sonic that could help here. It's really painful.

"Really Eggman! It's bad already that you use animals for your robots. But to hurt more humans?! What would your grandfather think?" I shouted, leaping from my hiding place.

"That is not your place to ask, fox!" Eggman shouted back," Buzzbombers, take him out! Activate teleportation system!"

As he ran away, his robots charged at me. They weren't that hard. A few slaps from my tails freed the small animals from with in.

"Guys, we have a problem," I called.

"Great, now what?" sighed Shadow.

"It seems like Eggman has two of the emeralds now. One of them seems to have been absorbed by a human girl," I said franticly.

"What?! But that's impossible!" yelled a freaked out Shadow.

"I believe that if a person has the will to, they can do anything," I said calmly," but never mind that. I'll see if I can track Eggman's movements. But we'll have to go back to my lab."

"Whatever," he replied.

"By the way, where's Sonic?" I asked.

"Who puts springs in a forest!?" Sonic screamed over the sounds of springs going off.

Riley's POV

That was not fun. I hate being knocked out. Than again, who does? When I finally came to, I found myself bound by some strange rings of light in the middle a circle of complex science stuff. That's when the fat guy came up.

"Greetings, my name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik," He said with bow.

"Nice to meet you,** Eggman**," I said with a smirk.

" You and that hedgehog! "Ivo screamed," I'll give you one chance! Hand over the emerald!"

"Look, I have no clue what you're talking about! I just want to get the hell out of here and go home. I have no emerald!" I yelled.

I tried not to show it, but I was terrified. Who know what this guy will do to me. I want to go home! Please can anyone help me?! I've never been this afraid in my lifetime.

"Boss! It seems the that chaos energy is emitting!" the red robot screeched.

"Start the machine!" he yelled back.

The pain. Oh my god, the pain. Bunches of nail were penetrating my organs and wolves are shredding my skin. I feel something leave me. No, not after all this pain is getting whatever he wants. I made an effort to keep the thing in. It hurt more, but he wasn't getting it. Then something crashed.

"Boss, the DNA samples of Sonic and his friends we worked so hard to get have evaporated!" said the red one.

"Even that mystery, powerful DNA? Cubot, I told you to move that somewhere else!" roared Eggman.

"Well shucks," Cubot said.

The machine stopped. However the pain was replaced with an intense soreness. My body felt really out of it. I could feel myself blacking out again. Not before I heard what the madman said.

"Boss! Her DNA is rewriting itself at an extreme rate!" the one called Orbot cried.

"That's impossible. It should of killed her if it's going that fast," Eggman said.

"Well it's not. What should we do, sir?"

"I'm interested on how this will turn out. Put her in the cell with the other prisoner."

"Sir, are you sure that's safe?!"

" All of his weapons are deactivated, remember. Make sure that the scanner is on her 24/7. We will examine this further we the DNA is done rewriting."

Than there was darkness.


End file.
